The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing information recorded on a disk-shaped record medium such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc), and to the disk reproducing apparatus for incorporating two microcomputers and controlling the entire operation by cooperation between these microcomputers.
In a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing information recorded on a DVD which is a kind of disk-shaped record medium, the entire operation may be controlled by cooperation between two microcomputers. Clock synchronous serial communication is generally conducted between these two microcomputers.
Here, in the clock synchronous serial communication, by adopting techniques disclosed in publications of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. Hei6-243052 and 2000-201198, communication can be recovered even in case that a communication error resulting from mixing of noise into a clock occurs.
However, in the techniques disclosed in the publications, there is a problem that a data error occurring due to mixing of noise into data itself is missed. Because of this, even when the techniques disclosed in the publications are applied to communication between two microcomputers for control incorporated into the disk reproducing apparatus, a problem that a malfunction of causing trouble in which an image or a sound breaks occurs is feared.